


Suffocate me Slowly my Sweet

by Emeraldzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arranged Marriage, Arya-centric, Assassin Arya, BAMF Arya Stark, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Marriage Proposal, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Obsession, POV Gendry Waters, Past Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Reincarnation, Stalking, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldzz/pseuds/Emeraldzz
Summary: He had done terrible things to survive, they all had. But for her, for her he would see the world drown. And perhaps even in this new world where she was young and playful, she possessed enough darkness in her to appreciate that.Terrible things happen when Barratheon boys fall in love with stark girls, but Gendry cares not for the warnings of summer children. Warnings of the past didn't scare him, it was a future he knew intimately that they should fear.The tale of how a dark, jaded Gendry gets reincarnated after his death into an alternative universe where he is Renly's only son and heir to storms end; with a panicking new dad Renly managing to keep Jon Aryn occupied and alive for some extra years. He cared not for this new world but when he heard her name pass one of his bannermen's lips his whole world halts to a stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alloys of Arryn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741661) by [372259](https://archiveofourown.org/users/372259/pseuds/372259). 

He could only gaze at her haunting grey eyes narrowed in contemplation and pray that he wasn't about to start tearing up.

He could only imagine how she would react, probably start punching him for being a creep. But no that was Arry would react to Gendry waters. She doesn't know him. He means nothing to her.

But she doesn't hate you. A small voice in his head pipes up, and that is a lot better of a starting position then the alternative. Arya hates like flame. You take a step only to realise that you have already been consumed. Anyone can be killed, high born, lowborn everyone on Arya's list had been exterminated before the end. She didn't even have the mercy to let the frozen corpses get them first


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you mean that? Would you let me fight?” I would carve out my heart for you, if I thought it would make you smile. 

But he doesn't say this, he can't say this so instead Gendry gives a wry grin " I don't think anyone 'lets' the great Arya stark do anything." She huff's, pushing him almost off his horse 

"Idiot" 

But he can see in her eyes that she wants an answer and his heart breaks for the woman who never would have doubted him who had learnt to stand up and take up what she wanted, from people that would have broken any fingers that would have stretched out to ask for assistance. She is better off here, happy and safe. He would take any amount of pain to keep her this way. But he had left it too long without giving her an answer and now she had risen slightly ahead of him head down. Shit. 

He pushed his horse until he reached her only to have his words stolen to the winds as he she wolf took the unintended challenge and galloped off into the distance. He could only laugh and push his horse harder.

Later when they were resting on the hill after they had stuffed themselves silly and Ser David was far away enough not to hear he gave his response.

"I would hire the best water dancer from Bravos of I even though you would return with me to storms end so he could meet you as soon as we arrive. I would cheer you on in tourneys if that's what you desire and smirk as you beat up anyone who dared contest otherwise." Arya was silent for long enough that he reckoned he had either scared her off or she had fallen asleep in the crisp northern air.

"Do you mean that" she whispered  
"I may be able to swing a hammer around but when you fight it's like seeing the stranger toy with someone before their death. you have the most potential out of anyone I have ever met; man or woman. Even if you hated me I would want to see that cultivated"

His hopeful heart must have added the way she turned bright red at the proclamation. As they returned and he spent the evening with Rob and Jon he was the only one not to notice how she stayed that colour for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are you going?”

Gendry pauses from his parchment where he was allocating guards and rations for the trip. “I…” he paused as large eyes peered back at him from across the room “I don't think you want to know.”

“You said we should trust each other.” He grapes her shoulder as she moved to turn away. 

He sighs, “It's not a matter of trust, I have no doubt you can keep secrets graver than even this. But this is something serious and as much as I enjoy your company I don't know you well enough to guess how you'll react.” The words hung over his room heavy with their weight, their truth weighing down his soul. Gendry shook his head as he contemplated saying such a statement to someone he had once shared his heart with. 

“I'm not blind enough to think I can handle everything in this world,” Arya began tentatively walking closer to him, “and as nosy as I know I can be there are probably things I shouldn't know. But we are to be man and wife soon and even though whatever this is might be a mistake we'll never get close enough to know how to handle these situations if we don't try.”

Gendry pulls her in close to smile against her hair. With this wisdom perhaps Arya is the one who has lived two lives.

“The truth is I'm going on a trip to murder someone.”

To his relief Arya doesn't flinch away from him but rather stiffens in his hold and cocks for head to meet his gaze. Guarded eyes reveal nothing in an expression that painfully reminds him of an Arya he suffered along side with.

"Do they deserve it"

Whispers travel far and during his travels he had heard too many tales of rape and mutilation by his hands, torture stains whats left of a mans soul black and Gendry has no doubt that such a taint would cross over into this life. Yet it was the memories of Sansa’s tortured whimpers at night and Theon’s vacant gaze that squeezed any response out of his lungs. 

By the time the long night came everyone left alive had their own scars and suffering but the beast who had done irreparable damage to her family was a particular devil he couldn’t help but add to his own list as she would have done if the monster hadn’t had the good fortune to perish before Arya could extract her revenge.

“This man has raped, tortured and mutilated too many people to leave him alive. But more than that... there have been whispers of treason against your lord father and... talks of ruining your sister”

Her gaze hardened and a wisp of the killer she had become crossed her expression “Take me with you”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and will be in drabble format until I have enough content to arrange it into a proper story


End file.
